Ah What The Hell
by joyousremake
Summary: The SGC holds its annual banquet, and let the many surprises begin!
1. Ah what the hell

**Ah… What The Hell? **

"JACK!" Daniel screamed, standing outside Jack's home.

"For cryin out loud Daniel, what?!" Jack replied, annoyance clearly in his voice. Daniel had been pounding on his door for the last 20 minutes, obviously convinced that Jack was there, even though Jack had turned off all his lights but forgot to pull his truck into the garage. "Daniel go home, I'm not going!" he yelled while opening the door.

He moved around Jack and sat down on his living room couch. "Oh come on Jack, you know you want to go! I know for a fact that Jamie has a crush on a certain Colonel..." he stopped speaking after seeing Jack's puzzled expression. "Jamie, you know she's the new nurse in working with Janet. Come on Jack you can not tell me that you haven't noticed her the way she looks at you!" Jack came and stood in front of Daniel.

"Oh yeah that nurse, sorry Daniel if I don't spend as much time in the infirmary as you do to know the nurses by name"

"Haha, very funny. Seriously though Jack, you deserve to have fun, just say you'll come if only for an hour." Daniel paused for a second, "There is going to be beer there, and who can throw away the opportunity for have free drinks?"

"Daniel, if there's going to be beer and you in the same room that's not making me want to go even more. Remember the last banquet the SGC held? You got so plastered you ended up groping Janet right there in the middle of the dance floor!"

"Okay so I'm not the best person to drink with but come on! Sam said she wouldn't come unless I could get all of SG-1 to go, and obviously I'm going and Teal'c doesn't need any convincing to go somewhere where he will be able to dance. Please Jack."

"God damn it, FINE I'll go... when is this thing supposed to start?" Jack said while pushing Daniel towards the door.

"Yeah I knew you wanted to go!" he stopped right in the doorway while Jack opened the door.

"Daniel just tell me when it starts, then get the hell out of my house!"

"8 o'clock sharp!" Daniel screamed through the door that was just shut in his face.

After Jack was sure Daniel was gone he went into his room to find something to wear. 'Stupid dress code, why wont they let us just wear our blues!' he thought. He finally decided on a plain black suit with a silk silver tie that matched well with his graying hair. He started to undress to get into the shower, when it hit him. Sam. Sam wouldn't go without him. 'No O'Neill, don't be stupid Daniel said she would go without SG-1, and Sam is still with that Paul guy. Damn it, Carter is still with that Paul guy.' he reprimanded himself, as he stepped into the shower. 'Oh this is gonna make for one interesting night'.

Jack arrived at 8:05 only to be greeted by an angry Daniel and a very Saturday-night-fever looking Teal'c. "Nice suit T."

"Thank-you O'Neill."

"Jack you're late!"

"Daniel, I'm five freakin minutes late. Calm down. So is Carter here yet?" he said while a taxi pulled up right next to them and out stepped Sam. All three of the men's jaws dropped at the sight before them. Sam stood in a sapphire blue gown that accentuated her figure and stopped right at the top of her feet. The neckline of her dress went right down to the tops of her breasts, and the back or lack thereof stopped right above her butt.

"Oh my, Sam you look beautiful."

"You look very lovely tonight Major Carter."

"Nice dress Carter." all three men said in unison.

"Thanks guys" she blushed. "Shall we go?" she said while grabbing Teal'c and Daniel's offered arms, walking in front of Jack, leaving him to admire her from behind. 'An interesting night indeed' he thought.

They walked into the banquet hall that the SGC rented out every year, and quickly went to mingle. It wasn't long before Jack had separated himself from the group and was standing in a corner talking to General Hammond.

"So they DID manage to get you here."

"Yes, no offense sir, but why couldn't we just wear our dress blues?"

"Well because, well actually I dunno really." slurring his words together, proving to Jack that Hammond had already visited the bar. Hammond thought for a minute "Maybe the organizers thought that, that would just be too easy."

"Sir, once again, take no offense to this, but aren't you one of the organizers?"

"Yup." He said matter-of-factly "Jack enough, no more 'sirs' or 'generals' tonight, this is supposed to be fun."

"Oh yeah, fun indeed." Jack looked around seeking out the rest of his team, finding Daniel talking to Janet, '_Figures it would only be a matter of time before he found her, poor woman_'. He thought. Teal'c was, of course, on the dance floor dancing with a young group of SF's who were almost rolling on the floor laughing at the sight of the stoic Teal'c dancing. Then he saw her, she was dancing with Siler, '_Lucky bastard_ '. Hammond followed his 2IC gaze and almost spit out his drink.

"That reminds me Jack, here." He said while handing him an envelope.

"What's this George?" he questioned.

"Just read it son."

'This cant be for real…. can it' Jack thought. "Um, sir this isn't a joke right? Cause this would be a horrible joke to play on me!"

"No son, go."

With that Jack went out onto the dance floor just as the song to an end. He tapped Siler on the back and cut in. "Hey Sam," she looked confused at him calling her by her first name, "read this." He handed her the envelope, as the songs changed.

"Sir," he shook his head "Jack, is this for real?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, where do we go now." She asked, slightly blushing.

"Sam, ive waited for so long to be able to be with you without any damn regulations and ill be damned if I let this opportunity to slip through my fingers." He was amazed at how easy it was for him to be that open with her.

"Jack, I know but us being together would change everything, everything at the SGC, everything with SG-1, there's a reason why those rules were in place."

"I know but finally they realized that there was a reason for them but not to us, not to the ones that could die any time trying to save people who don't even know about the threats out there."

"I know but there's Pete, and," her words drifted off as she noticed the hurt in his eyes, his eyes that were usually so guarded. But not now he let his walls down for her, and only her to see. "Please sir, I need time to think about this." Everything hit her at full force. She was free to love a man that up until now she wasn't sure if she loved. But she did have Pete, she loved Pete but she was in love with the man holding her. She was now holding back tears.

'Ah that's right Pete I knew there was a reason I hated that name… how could I forget a person named Pete' Jack thought.

He wasn't sure if he was more hurt at the mention of Pete or her calling him 'sir' again. "Sure Carter, ill give you time." He pulled away from there dance, but she tugged him back. She then realized how much it would hurt to go back to 'Carter' and 'Sir'.

"No Jack, I need time to think, but I need this. Please can we just have one more dance?" She said as one single tear fell from her eyes. He wiped it away gently.

"Sure thing Sam, whatever you need, I will always be there for you." He pulled her into his chest as he wrapped his arms behind her back. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I know, that's the only thing I've always known."

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

Jack started singing softly with the song, barely audible but loud enough that she could hear the sincerity in every line he sung, making it sound as if he wrote it just for her. With every word his breath tingled on her neck. She marveled in the fact that they could finally be this intimate. They didn't have to fight their feelings for each other, but she knew it couldn't be this easy. One piece of paper, signed by one man, could that really change everything she'd been thinking and holding back for what seemed for ever just suddenly be okay. She decided it was better to stop thinking. 'Don't ruin this Sam, you've wanted this for god knows how long, why are you fighting?!' she screamed at herself. Finally giving into the request that was given to her so many times by her CO, she stopped thinking and she let herself once again listen to the man who was singing to her. A man that right now she didn't have to think of as her CO, this man was a different man. She could love this man.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years _

_To make you feel my love_

He stopped singing for a couple seconds while the conversation in his head was taking up most of his attention now. 'Damn it Jack, she has that look on her face, what have you screwed up now' He reprimanded himself. 'She's thinking about something. She always has that face when she's trying to figure something out. Probably how to get out of this without hurting your pride too much.' But then she relaxed just a bit in his arms, and his doubts were pushed to the back of his mind, and he started to sing again.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_Ive known if from the moment that we met_

_Theres no doubt in my mind where you belong_

She listened to the words being sang by him and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She finally gave into her emotions and just simply cried. At the feeling of the first tear on his neck he held her tighter but kept on singing. He had to make her know that he loved her. 'Whoa loved, where did that come from?' he knew he liked her "a lot more then im supposed to" but damn, somewhere along the line he fell in love with this woman. A woman that could kick almost any Goa'ulds ass, and look sexy in anything from ripped up BDU's to the finest blue dress she was wearing now. He loved Samantha Carter. He loved just thinking it …

_Id go hungry id go black and blue_

_Id go crawling down the avenue_

_There aint nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea _

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You aint see nothing like me yet_

_There aint nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you _

_Make you happy make your dreams come true_

_To make you feel my love_

They broke apart when the song was coming to an end. He held her at shoulder length, "I love you Sam" She gasped, "I'm not expecting you to say anything, but please don't walk away from me. I don't think I could live without you in my life now knowing that we could've been together but you chose someone else over me." She tried to say something but he cut her off. "No let me finish, I'm not good with words never have been but please let me say this, I could live if I knew it was just the regs standing in our way, but they aren't there any more, and well I love you and I need you. I know I probably sound like a walking cliché and you know how much I hate them but ever since I first saw you there was something about you that I knew I wouldn't be able to live without, and now I know it wasn't something about you it was just plain and simply you. Just you, and I can't live without you. Please Sam, just don't walk away, not now." He finally stopped and took a deep breath, fearing the next words out of her mouth.

"Jack, I love you too. I don't know what to say but I hope this is enough." She smiled and kissed him. They kissed passionately, both unaware of anything else going on around them. Finally they broke apart for air, and they walked hand in hand off the dance floor. They walked out of the room and went to the women's bathroom.

"I'll be right out, I have to fix my make-up."

"Okay but you don't even need the make-up, you're beautiful Sam." She kissed him again. This time the kiss was even more passionate, to both their surprises.

"Make love to me Jack, please." She pleaded.

"Okay but I don't think your dad would be happy seeing that, especially here outside a bathroom." He chuckled as she playfully hit him. Then it hit her.

"Oh my god! I forgot my dad was even here! He probably saw us kissing out there" she was rambling on and Jack wasn't really paying attention because he loved when she rambled, she looks so cute when she rambles. He held a finger to her lips.

"Sam, I saw him before I came out to dance with you. I saw Hammond taking him away from the bar. Dad gets kinda out of control when he drinks too much." both laughing remembering the Christmas dinner two years ago. "I'll be right back. Go do whatever women always do when they go into the bathroom for fifteen minutes." She nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went into the bathroom.


	2. Fuel To His Fire

Sorry about it being forever since ive updated I just haven't been in the mood for writing lately but yeah im ready now…. Enjoy…. And feedback is greatly appreciated….

Ah… What The Hell part II … 

The drive back to Sam's house was quiet and it was starting to annoy Jack.

"So…"

"So…. How's my dad going to get home if he's drunk, he better not think about driving home. Sometimes he has really dumb moments and I have a feeling this might be one of them. Maybe we should go back and get hmppphhh…" her words were cut off by jacks hand covering her mouth.

"Hammond's bringing taking him home after the party." He said while leaving his hand covering her mouth. Just then she started to lick his hand and he jerked it away.

"Aww, I couldn't resist sorry sir." She said barely containing her laughter.

"No giggling Sam, and I don't think that after licking my hand, sir is outta the question." He said while pulling in her driveway.

"Sorry habit, well I guess this is where I get out and say what a great time this has been."

"Actually I think this is the time where I get out of the car," he said as he opened his door and went around the front of the truck to her door and opened it, "and open you door and walk you to your door, my lady." He said while offering his arm, which she immediately took as he helped her down from his truck, which proved quite difficult considering she was wearing heels.

They walked to her door arm in arm and when they got in front of her door they stood and faced each other.

"Now I think this is the part where I offer you coffee or a drink to get you to come inside."

"And even though I usually don't listen to my head, this is the time where I do and I be a gentleman and say 'I'll call you tomorrow' and then…I …we …" he let his words drift off as he leaned in to kiss her. She leaned into him and kissed him back. Not as passionate as before but still loving.

Sam pulled back "And this is the part where I open my door and say 'goodnight'." She opened her door and stepped in and turned around to face him again. "Goodnight Jack, I had a really great time tonight"

"So did I, so can I call you tomorrow or something." He said feeling as if he was a teenager again.

"Yeah I would like that Jack." She still marveled how easy and right it felt to say that. She turned and shut the door as Jack turned slightly to walk down to his truck. He stopped on her doorstep though and thought about what had just happened.

He was free to love his 2IC, the woman who has stood and fought beside him the last 7 years. She knew his faults and insecurities but loved him anyway. She'd seen him at his worse, she should be terrified, at least that's how Sara had been when she finally understood what his hands were capable of doing, but yet Sam wasn't she knew and respected the fact that he did and is still doing what his country needed of him. 'How did I, Jack O'Neill, get to have a chance with the best thing this world, hell galaxy, has to offer?'

Just then the door re-opening bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Ah… what the hell." Sam said while practically yanking him into the house, shutting the door and then pushing him up against it.

"Well … so much ….for being ….a….gentleman." He said between kisses.

"I don't want a gentleman Jack, I just want you." She said while pulling away and yanking his arm telling him to follow as she headed for the stairs.

He stopped "Are you saying that I'm not a gentleman?" he said in mock protest.

"No it's not that but," she pulled him close and leaned into him, feeling her pressing against him he moaned, and she whispered "well, what I'm planning next, I don't really want a gentleman." To her surprise then he swung her into his arms and stormed up the steps.

"Well Sam I was never one to stop a woman from getting what she wants."

'I could live like this' Jack thought as he held onto her after their lovemaking. She was laying on top of him with her head in his chest.

"Jack, what are you thinking about?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"I'm thinking about how I resisted the option of this 7 years ago in that locker room."He gestured wildly with his one hand that wasn't on her back. He laughed as she slapped his side. "Oww!"

"Well I guess with age one becomes less of a gentleman." She shot back.

"Are you calling me old? First ungentlemanly now old. What's next?"

"After that, no sir you are not old."

"Yeah that's what I thought you said." She mumbled something into his chest. "What was that?" he lifted her head to look him straight in the eyes.

"I love you?" she offered.

"Not what you said but ill take it. And I love you too. Now go back to sleep."

And that's how they stayed. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep and then stayed up a little while longer to admire her beauty.

'How did an old beat up soldier end up with a beauty like you?' he thought, 'I could fall asleep like this and never wake up and I could be the luckiest son of a bitch ever.' He thought just as sleep started to take over him.

Both were woken up by a crash coming from downstairs.

"Jack?"

"I'll go look, stay here." He looked around the room. 'Damn I guess we were in kinda a hurry earlier, Ah there we are.' He thought as he grabbed the gun from his pile of clothes were and his boxers and he slipped the on. He flicked off the safety and gently opened the door and eased out of the room.

He crept down the stairs and into Sam's kitchen to find someone looking around for something. Jack put the gun against the intruders back.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!"

"Jack?! I could ask you the same damn question!" a familiar voice asked.

Jack flicked on the lights to come face to face with one pissed of Jacob Carter.

"Holy shit Jacob, do you know how much you scared us!"

"Scared you? Im the one with a gun pushed up against my back."

"Oh yeah sorry about that Jake." Just then Jack realized his lack of clothing, and apparently the drunken ex-military officer noticed too.

"Colonel O'Neill what the HELL are you doing in my little girls house wearing only boxers!"

Military training kicked in just then and Jack immediately stood up straight and looked straight forward.

"Forget it I don't want answers." Jacob said while making one swift punch connecting with Jacks bare stomach. He then kneed him in the face while Jack was hunched over. Jack toppled to the floor, with his nose bleeding. "Now I want answers!" the older man screamed at the younger one.

"Dad, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sam swore at her father as she rushed over to Jack. "God damn it dad you're drunk, go to bed!"

"Not until you tell me what you CO is doing in your house wearing almost nothing at all!"

"I don't need to tell you anything I'm not your little girl anymore! Besides it wouldn't matter if Jack and I were fucking all night long all over my house because I'm a grown woman and this is MY house! Damn it dad I think you broke his nose!"

"Carter, maybe I should just go." Jack said while picking himself off the floor and trying to keep the redness out of his face. Having heard Sam yell at her father he was beginning to become very aroused at the thought of her suggestion and was not wanting Jacob to have more fuel to add to his fire.

"Samantha Carter you will not speak like that to me!"

"Come on Jack," she said then turned back to her father, "now we're going upstairs and the couch is still made up from this morning and you know where everything is, and here!" she said while throwing him an envelope.

As her and Jack were disappearing up the stairs she threw back over her shoulder at her father, "Oh and dad please don't come upstairs were going to be VERY busy!"

Jacob was just standing where they had left him, staring, and speechless. Jack was also staring but was being pulled into the bedroom.

"Can you believe the nerve of him…"

"I don't think I can ever look at your dad ever again…"

"I'm not his little girl anymore…."

"Argh, god he's got a good left arm…"

"He can't just come into my house beating up my boyfriend…"

"My nose hurts when I touch it"

"Then don't touch it."

"Wait… boyfriend?"

"Well you sort of are but if you don't want me to call…"

"No that's okay, I sort of like it" he smirked

"Come on lets get you cleaned up." She grabbed his hand and led him into the master bath.

"But I thought…. You said to your dad…" he rambled.

"I am NOT having sex with you while my dad is downstairs" she gave him a look that said 'you should know that'.

"Damn… I was getting all excited too."

"Down flyboy, wash off your face then maybe I'll think about it." He snatched the washcloth from her hands and started washing his face in the sink fanatically.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she laughed.

"Oh I have a few ideas…" he growled as he dried his face and swooped her up, swinging her over his shoulder and carrying her back into the bedroom.

Jacob had just finished reading the letter from the president, and was almost completely sobered up, when he heard Sam's giggles from the bedroom. 'Jesus Christ I do NOT want to hear this!' He laid down on the sofa and crammed a pillow over his head. 'I SOOOOO don't want to hear this!'

AN: good? All feedback is welcome…


End file.
